1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorized camera in which the film winding and rewinding motor also serves as a drive source for moving the photographic lens between two focal length positions, popping up a strobe or changing lhe position of a member performing other function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to provide a type of motorized camera in which the driving torque transmission gear train between the electric motor and the film takeup spool or the film rewind fork is arranged to be manually broken at an intermediate gear and then to transfer the motion of the motor to, for example, an operating mechanism for the lens barrel or the strobe.
As, in such a camera, the second half of the gear train beginning with that gear with which the intermediate or changeover gear is brought into and taken out of meshing engagement is in drive connection with the film rewind fork, therefore, when the changeover gear returns to establish the complete gear train, it often happens that the film is more or less moved backward. An attempt has been made to avoid this by making the last or fork gear releasably locked. But, because the next gear to the changeover gear is restrained from rotation, a smooth switching operation cannot be carried out.